The Secret of the Necklace
by Cheeto-ScorpioDimagram
Summary: team 7 is assined to gaurd the gates for a day. then they met a strange pair who claim to be shape shifting vampires. who go way back with the Uchiha clan. what will happen next?


_/note: I do not own the anime/manga, show, or books that I get the characters from, though that would be SOO awesome!! X3. Also, this is my first fanfic, so no bashing, flaming, or put-downs OK? Give me a break here!! And the anime, show, and books that I get some of the characters from, will be reviled in later chapters, so don't get impatient, this is only the prologue. And I don't know when ill be able to update again, sorry, but I got school, final exams, and a crappy bed-time!/_

In a rather large warehouse near the edge of a thick forest, placed in Toronto, Canada, there were two women discussing something, while a dozen or so big brawny men were standing around lazily not paying much attention. A single man was outside, his bright orange eyes scanning everything around him.

Back inside the warehouse, there was about four animals chained nearby an outrageously large, gold, throne.

"You know I think that you _could_ use a vacation," said a tall and woman, around 5'7", a smile playing on her lips. The woman seemed to be around thirty five, but was beautiful for her resembled age. She had the most peculiar-colored eyes, black irises and red pupils. Her hair was jet-black, and went strait to the middle of her back. She had long bangs, with a single red streak going through them, that slightly covered her left eye. Her bangs were held in place by a single, solid gold clip in her hair. She was abnormally pale, and sitting atop the large, golden, throne.

But the most peculiar thing about her, was her necklace. The band on it was long and red, it had a strange diamond-shaped charm at the end, which was divided into four triangles, two red, two black.

"You know I totally agree with you!" An equally tall girl piped, cheerfully. _This_ girl had long brown hair that also went to her back, and she was equally pale as the woman was too. She also had a necklace. It was the same shape and design as the woman's, only the colors were different. The band was yellow, and the triangles on her charm were yellow and black, instead of red and black. Her eyes were the same color of yellow on her necklace, and her pupils were the natural color of black. She was smiling, a wide toothy smile.

"So Jazmine," the black-haired woman said to the brunette. "Where do you plan on going?" she said smiling as well.

"I don't really know," Jazmine said, her brow furrowing. "Id have to discuss it with Vivien." she said, her eyes brightening.

The black-haired woman leaned back on the throne, crossing her legs. "And why would you have to do that?" she asked curiously.

Jazmine smiled again. "Well you know Vivien's been _dieing_, to get out of Canada," Jazmine smiled even wider. "I couldn't just leave her," This time the black-haired woman smiled.

"Well," She said, still smiling. "I wont keep you then. You go ahead, you know how Vivien is." she finished grinning wide.

"Yea," Jazmine sighed. "No beatin' 'round the bush with Vivien, you gotta say it out in the open or she won't get it for an hour." she said grinning as well.

Suddenly a girl, burst through the door. Everyone turned to look at her, even the guys, who weren't paying attention to anything before. She was of medium height, around 5' 4", she had long and extremely curly dirty blond hair. Her bangs jutted out a bit, and barely covered a pair of dark green, square shaped goggles resting on her forehead.

She also had a necklace like the other two, only hers had a black band, and the triangles on it were black and white. The black was in the opposite position as on the other girls necklaces. The girls eyes were black as night, and you couldn't tell were her irises ended and her pupil began.

"Jazmine, I'm bored!" she wined, slumping over. The black-haired woman and Jazmine both giggled.

"Nice one, Vivien." Jazmine said still giggling.

"I got an idea!" Vivien suddenly squeaked. "Lets go hunting!!" she suggested suddenly jumping up and down so quickly she was a blur.

Jazmine tilted her head to the side, her face held an expression of mock confusion. "But don't you want to pack first?" Jazmine asked with just as much false confusion in her voice as her expression.

Vivien suddenly stopped jumping. She stood still for a long moment with a truly confused face. "What?" she asked after a good five minutes.

Jazmine grinned evilly. "What, you didn't know?" she asked with a mocking expression.

"Know what?" Vivien asked more confused now than ever. She was cautious, and suspicious, Jazmine always did this when something big was happening.

"You mean you didn't know that we were going on vacation?" Jazmine said now smiling smugly. Vivien's eyes widened, and a extremely large smile spread across her face.

"SERIOUSLY!! OMG!!" Vivien squeaked jumping up and down again. "If I could I'd probably spurt a tail!!" Vivien said running around in circles she was so excited. Jazmine giggled.

"Why don't you just go for the full package V?" she said still giggling.

"That's an awesome idea!!" Vivien squeaked. She suddenly stopped. "But we have to go pack!!" She squeaked running up to Jazmine and grabbing her hand. "Come On!!" Vivien giggled, running full speed dragging Jazmine out the door. "Thank you Draxie!!" Vivien shouted over her shoulder, still running as fast as she could. The black-haired woman laughed.

"Your Welcome!" She called, knowing that Vivien would hear her, even though they were probably a mile away by now.


End file.
